the_brotherhood_of_the_ubermenschfandomcom-20200213-history
Jared Whiteman
Jared Whiteman (1996-2028, Also known as Cosmic) 'was a Superhuman, Member of the Brotherhood, Close friend, Ally and Teammate of Luke Sherman, Friend, Colleague and Confidant of Marcus Friar and Michael Bishops and a Protagonist in the Brotherhood of the Übermensch series. Jared was a member of the Brotherhood for their first few years, until his death in 2022 from the hands of Michael Bishops, an event that Michael became extremely guilty of. Physical appearance Jared has long brown hair, with brown eyes and slim face and jawline. He is extremely tall, standing about 6 foot 8 in height. He also has a relatively athletic build. Powers and Abilities '''Cosmic energy form: '''After the accident in the Bermuda Triangle, Jared went through metamorphosis from a human into a being composed of cosmic energy. His cells became tremendously altered as they were irradiated and bombarded by cosmic radiation, making his cellular structure consisting of cosmic energy and only way for him to survive. As a result, Jared's body now relies on cosmic energy to sustain his physiology. His cosmic energy composed body has the ability to physically change back into his human form when not crimefighting. * [[Invulnerability|I'nvulnerability]]: 'Because Jared's body is made up of cosmic radiation, he no longer bleeds or has any bones and is extremely difficult to harm or injure, making him impervious to most forms of harm, such as bullets, blades, fire and explosions, as his cells just absorb the damage before they can actually do damage to him. However, if Jared's haven't absorbed the right amount of cosmic energy, he will not be as impervious, and will more vulnerable to injury. * 'Healing factor: 'Jared possesses accelerated healing abilities thanks to cosmic energy composed body that will allow him to heal wounds that would kill a human in seconds, if not instantly. Depending on how much cosmic energy his cells have absorbed, Jared could instantly heal from any attack, or could be very vulnerable and have limited regeneration. * 'Longevity: 'Jared's has the capacity to live for a very long time, if his body is continuously absorbing cosmic energy. * 'Shapeshifting: '''Jared can take on an ordinary human appearance to blend in with modern society. This power is designed for non-human individuals to hide their non-human traits and appearances to avoid detection. 'Cosmic energy absorption: '''Jared involuntarily absorbs cosmic energy into the cells of his body and discharges the absorbed cosmic radiation from his body. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. Jared's body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. It takes hours for Jared's body to recharge to its peak level unless he absorbs a large amount of cosmic energy at once. The act of concentration involved in releasing his energy in anything other than an omni-directional wave is physically exhausting for Jared if he continues it over an extended period of time. He can absorb cosmic energies (x-ray, gamma and starlight radiation) and store the energy within his body cells, metabolizing the energy in order to generate powerful wave of cosmic energy, allowing to disintegrate objects or create concussion bursts. 'Force field generation: 'Jared can generate, shape and manipulate powerful shields of cosmic energy to defend and protect himself or others from harm or attacks. '''Self-sustenance: '''Jared does not need to eat or sleep (but is still capable of doing so) and doesn't require oxygen to breathe enabling him to travel in space and underwater unprotected. This is a result of cosmic energy charging and fuelling his body. 'Thermal resistance: 'Jared is un-flammable, making him immune to both heat and flame. '''Radiation immunity: '''Because Jared's cells literally absorb a form of radiation that enables him to use his powers, Jared is immune the effects all types of radiation. 'Flight: 'While in his cosmic form, Jared can hover, levitate and fly in the air at high speeds. Weaknesses 'Cosmic energy sustenance: '''Jared's body no longer functions like a human's does, as food, water, oxygen or sleep does nothing for his body. As such, his body now functions like a power source, needing at least a satisfactory degree of cosmic energy everyday to sustain his physiology, by his own cells absorbing the cosmic radiation from earth's environment. If he does not do this, he will start to weaken, become very sick and ill, and eventually die. '''Superhumans: Jared could be harmed, overpowered and even killed by other Superhumans. Gods: Jared was inferior to Gods and Demigods, as shown when he was easily killed by Michael, a Demigod at the time. Category:The Brotherhood